


concessions

by blazeofglory



Series: LDR [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	concessions

Renly had unlimited texting, which really came in handy, because Loras _always_ had something to say. Usually, it was little things, about his classes and his friends. Even though Renly wasn’t there, he knew enough about what Loras did every single day, it almost seemed like he was there sometimes. Each message, no matter the content, made him smile. He was busy so much, he didn’t always have time to respond, but he always, _always_ smiled.

_[8:00] tbh why am I awake_

_[12:13] u would think the diner workers wld know that when I say no lettuce, I actually mean… wait for it… no lettuce_

_[2:27] skype later?_

_[9:34] what should I get marg for her birthday??_

But then there were the other messages; the ones that made Renly’s heart ache with desire and affection and overwhelming fondness.

_[3:45] reminded me of you. [image attached: a single golden rose in a bush]_

_[3:47] I love you._

_[3:47] I miss you._

_[4:01] I know you’re in a meeting, but I’m laying in bed and all I can think is that I wish you were here with me. how silly is that? this bed is tiny, we’d never comfortably fit in it. but we’d have an excuse to cuddle._

_[4:01] it’s been so long since I’ve kissed you._

And Renly… he wasn’t as good at those kinds of things. The _feelings_ kind of things. He loved Loras, and Loras knew that, but sometimes he just… wasn’t as good at showing it. He didn’t feel anything when he looked at roses, though he was reminded of Loras when a horror movie came on tv. He was reminded of Loras when Sansa mentioned Margaery, he was reminded of Loras when he saw the green hoodie draped over the back of his chair, he was reminded of Loras when he saw stray cats begging for food. Loras was everywhere.

So he did his best.

_[outgoing] You’re beautiful._

_[outgoing] I swore I saw the back of a head that looked just like yours today. I got unreasonably excited._

_[outgoing] I love you._

_[outgoing] I love you._

_[outgoing] I love you._

_[outgoing] I miss you too._

It wasn’t enough. It never would be.

But it would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't mean for this to happen. I have no idea if there will be more of this, or how much, or whatever. I'm just doing that whole thing where I project my feelings into fics and try not to think about it.


End file.
